


Самый лучший подарок тот, которого не ждешь

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: За два дня до Рождества Стайлз проснулся в чужой постели. Голым. И не одиноким.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 169





	Самый лучший подарок тот, которого не ждешь

**Author's Note:**

> Возрастной реверс.  
> Работа написана для TW-NY-Календарь 2020.

Стайлз сладко, с ленцой потянулся, а на губах заиграла довольная улыбка. Пробуждение голым, в нагретой постели, когда под боком явственно ощущалась близость еще одного обнаженного тела, могло означать только одно: он – наконец-то! – не девственник. Определенно, тут есть чему порадоваться. Два дня до Рождества – а он уже развернул самый лучший подарок.

Окончание шумной вечеринки, на которую Лидия Мартин созвала все старшие классы, Стайлз помнил смутно. Так же, как и то, с кем он ушел. Сначала он тусовался со Скоттом и Эллисон. Но в тени лучшего друга, успевшего завести отношения с красивой девчонкой – в то время как сам он ни с кем еще не встречался – очень скоро начал ощущать себя лишним колесом. Потом развлекал Лидию шутливой болтовней – пока не появился Джексон и не оттеснил его. Затем были пунш, виски из фляжки Мэтта, и от выпитого пекло в горле. После – танцы и снова выпивка. Он кому-то улыбался, что-то говорил, кажется, восторгался цветом глаз и длиной ресниц... Глупости, конечно, но ведь сработало!

Стайлз не спешил поворачиваться. Даже если его память изрешечена провалами, у него еще оставался шанс проверить, насколько же хороша его интуиция, и удастся ли ему угадать, в чьей постели он проснулся.

Комната – та часть, что он видел – была ему незнакома: просторная, залитая ярким утренним солнцем. Стены оливкового цвета; высокий потолок; задвинутое в угол массивное кресло с гнутыми ножками, на котором, как и рядом на полу, валялась скомканная одежда – его разноцветная вперемежку с чьей-то темных тонов. А на прикроватной тумбочке, прямо у него перед носом, на стопке из трех зачитанных до растрепанных страниц детективов в мягкой обложке лежала поваленная на бок вскрытая коробка с презервативами. Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел две надорванные пустые упаковки: хоть кому-то в этой комнате пришло в голову позаботиться о безопасном сексе. И он надеялся, что этим ответственным «кем-то» оказался он сам. Познать все прелести раннего отцовства – нет, такого в его планах не значилось.

Он прислушался к тихому мерному дыханию у себя за спиной. Кем бы ни была девчонка, с которой он провел ночь, она еще спала. По всему выходило, что они неплохо развлеклись. Плюс чуть ли не в каждой мышце чувствовались тянущая ломота и напряжение. Как после хорошей тренировки по лакроссу.

Он снова закрыл глаза и принялся мысленно перебирать.

Как бы ни хотелось думать, что рядом спит Лидия, на которую он засматривался еще со средней школы, ее кандидатуру пришлось отринуть сразу же. Может когда-то он и мечтал все изменить между ними, да только Лидия всегда воспринимала его исключительно как умеющего позабавить одноклассника, и к тому же прекрасно была осведомлена, насколько он ею увлечен: еще один несчастный, не устоявший перед ее притяжением. Подобное внимание ей льстило, а Стайлз привык радоваться уже и тому, что его хотя бы замечают.

Может, Хизер? Они знакомы с детства. И даже как-то обсуждали всерьез, а не навредит ли секс – исключительно ради того, чтобы попробовать и поднабраться опыта – их дружбе, если не связывать друг друга обязательствами и не мешать встречам на стороне. В тот раз дальше разговоров, неумелых первых поцелуев и не особо впечатлившего его тисканья мягкой, чересчур податливой груди Хизер через кофточку дело не зашло, но что если вчера они достаточно осмелели и все-таки распрощались с унылой девственностью?

Или рядом с ним лежит Малия? В школе ее считали странной, она несколько лет провела на домашнем обучении, и только к выпускному классу родители позволили ей влиться в коллектив. Малия Стайлзу нравилась. И он ей нравился – возможно, только за то, что всегда охотно помогал с домашкой, но на праздничной вечеринке любое хорошее отношение, подпитанное дополнительной порцией алкоголя, могло перерасти в нечто гораздо большее и многообещающее.

А вдруг это Кора? Огонь – как и все Хейлы. Стайлз сглотнул, вспоминая длинные темные волосы, изящную фигуру, пристальный, в чем-то даже опасный взгляд светлых глаз. Но лучше бы все-таки это была не она: за поруганную честь сестры ее братец-близнец Дерек голову ему свернет и не посмотрит, что Стайлз на год старше. Дерек по любому сильнее – капитанами школьной сборной по бейсболу на пустом месте не становятся. К тому же, еще и с мозгами: любимчик химика Харриса, самого придирчивого учителя на памяти Стайлза, и строгой мисс Блэйк, преподающей английскую литературу. Почти идеал. Настолько, что Стайлз – в минуты редкой честности, но лишь перед самим собой, разумеется, – вынужденно признавал, что Дерек его привлекает. В том самом неправильном смысле, когда один парень нравится другому. Стайлз подмечал все: как блестяще он играет, с кем общается на переменах. Кривился, когда видел, как на Дерека вешались девчонки, в том числе и те, что старше. Просто не честно, что столько внимания достается одному человеку. А тот лишь хищно, белозубо улыбался и весьма умело отшивал поклонниц. Только Пейдж, виолончелистке, пару раз помог донести ее тяжелый инструмент до музыкального класса – и это даже не было засчитано за ухаживание, потому что дальнейшего приглашения на свидание, на которое, возможно, Пейдж надеялась, так и не последовало. В стенах школы Дерек отношений не заводил, по крайней мере, заигрывающим с девчонками замечен не был.

Стайлз несколько раз ловил на себе цепкие взгляды Дерека, когда чересчур нагло просачивался в зону его комфорта, оказывался слишком близко. Или же с чрезмерной заинтересованностью пялился на Кору – больше сравнивая обоих близнецов: всякий раз с некоторым сожалением понимая, что цепляет его вовсе не женственность сестры. От каждого такого проявления внимания по спине пробегал холодок. И появлялось скребущее, взывающее ко всем инстинктам самосохранения, если, конечно, таковые у него имелись, чувство, что Дерек, словно настоящий хищник, примеряется, как бы покрепче вцепиться в его шею зубами. К такому не подкатишь после занятий с предложением провести совместный вечер. Да и не готов Стайлз вот так открыто заявить, что в круг его симпатий входят не только девчонки. Одно дело – тайные фантазии, которых большую часть времени даже сам стыдишься, и совершенно иное – когда половина школы может застукать на свидании с парнем. Однако если бы сейчас ему предложили на выбор романтическую прогулку под звездами с Лидией Мартин или банальный поход на «Трансформеров» с капитаном бейсбольной команды, он бы, пожалуй, выбрал второе. Неизведанное, новое. Дающее возможность разобраться в самом себе, проверить на практике, в какую из сторон клонится маятник его предпочтений. Конечно, при условии, что ни одна живая душа не прознает, с кем он просидел бок о бок почти два часа в темном кинозале. Но Стайлз мог быть реалистом, когда того требовала ситуация. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что, во-первых, такого выбора ему никто не предоставит, а во-вторых, он ни за что не наскребет в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы позвать Дерека хоть куда-нибудь. Особенно, когда объект его тайной почти что симпатии не выказывает и толики дружелюбных намерений.

Так что, пусть уж рядом с ним сейчас нежится в постели хоть Эрика Райес, которая Стайлза на дух не переносит, чем Кора Хейл.

Он еще помаялся минут десять, но новых кандидаток подыскать не удалось, размышления о Дереке мешали. Стайлз даже мысленный подзатыльник себе залепил: ну вот о чем он думает? И осторожно запустил руку под одеяло, дотрагиваясь до подкатившегося к нему поближе горячего тела. Но то ли девчонка, которую он закадрил накануне, была ярой поклонницей спорта – пальцы Стайлза скользнули по крепкому натренированному прессу, поднялись выше, к плоской груди...

То ли рядом с ним в постели развалился парень.

Он рывком сел и, не обращая внимания на неприятные, покалывающие ощущения ниже поясницы, попытался сдернуть одеяло, которым с головой был укрыт его сосед, но замер, услышав невнятно пробормотавший сонный – и главное, хорошо ему знакомый! – и совершенно не девичий голос:

– Еще минуточку, мам...

– Дерек?.. – на грани слышимости просипел Стайлз и с ужасом уставился на все-таки показавшуюся черноволосую макушку. – Какая, к черту, «мам»?! А ну, просыпайся! – он с силой толкнул его в плечо.

Дерек что-то пробурчал, завозился и наконец-то вынырнул из-под одеяла. Выглядел он растрепанным – и совершенно не удивленным, словно прекрасно знал, с кем дрых в одной постели.

– Не ори, Стайлз.

И никакого раздражения в голосе от того, что его столь бесцеремонно выдернули из сна, лишь одна полусонная сытость. Стайлз еще никогда не видел Дерека таким – спокойным, довольным, смешно жмурящимся спросонья. Обычно тот был собранным, сосредоточенным, смеялся только в присутствии сестер или же своих друзей по команде, и даже яркая улыбка не прибавляла его образу добродушия, а на малознакомых ему людей смотрел так, словно являлся ожившим воплощением таблички-предупреждения, вывешенной на двери гудящей трансформаторной будки: «Не влезай. Убьет». Но сейчас Стайлза не напугала даже шальная мысль, молнией проскочившая в мозгу и заключавшаяся в том, что такой Дерек выглядит милым.

В данный момент его занимали куда более насущные проблемы.

– Отлично. Ты знаешь, кто я. И нет, не вставай, лежи. Под одеялом.

Дерек нахмурился. Все его расслабленное благодушие вмиг развеялось.

– Конечно, я знаю, кто ты, – он приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. – Ты в порядке?

Тому едва удалось сдержать нервный смешок.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы вчера вдруг не пойми с чего затусили вместе, а потом затащили в постель девчонку, а лучше двоих, блондинка тебе, брюнетка мне, или наоборот, как хочешь, я-то ничего не имею против блондинок, и они свалили с утра пораньше. Учеба, строгие родители... Да мало ли какие могут быть причины! А то ты и я, вместе, раздетые... И эта коробка с резинками явно не просто так перевернута, ими точно пользовались. Все это выглядит так... – дальше Стайлз продолжить не смог, он только взмахнул рукой, хотя бы жестом пытаясь обозначить свою мысль.

– Будто никаких девчонок не было? – в голосе Дерека отчетливо прозвучали раздражение и даже обида. – И мы провели ночь вдвоем? Серьезно, Стайлз? Хочешь сказать, что ничего не помнишь?

Дерек сел, предательское одеяло сползло ему на бедра, и Стайлз прилип взглядом к его голой груди. Только что он ничего не помнил, а спустя секунду голова едва не взорвалась от наслоившихся друг на друга крайне реалистичных образов. Он будто бы заново ощутил, как обводит языком аккуратные темные ареолы сосков, как прижимает руку к твердому животу, цепляется пальцами за ремень, расстегивает в спешке молнию... Его взгляд метнулся выше, к шее Дерека – ее он тоже целовал, почти вылизывал, жадно хватал губами, утыкался носом в горячую кожу, гладил плечи, с нажимом вел ладонями по спине и бокам, стаскивал с него джинсы... Причем, вместе с трусами.

Стайлз почувствовал, как его заливает краска до самых кончиков ушей. Наверняка еще и шея некрасивыми пунцовыми пятнами покрылась. А перед тем, как задать крайне волнующий его вопрос, ему пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы вернуть голосу хоть какую-то твердость.

– И... кто из нас кого?

Под давящим взглядом Дерека, достаточно хмурым, чтобы почувствовать себя неуверенно и неуютно, Стайлз поерзал – и скривился, охнул от неожиданности: болело там, где не должно болеть. Не так уж сильно, раз он до сих пор внимания не обратил, но однозначный ответ на свой вопрос он получил.

– Похоже, все-таки ты меня... – он нервно сглотнул и машинально провел языком по нижней губе. – И, судя по тому, что ты не сыплешь отрицаниями, оба раза.

– Больно? – Дерек подался вперед и накрыл его руку ладонью.

– Нормально, – он высвободился, старательно проигнорировав беспокойство, прозвучавшее в вопросе. – Просто непривычно. И странно.

Что там было в его наивных рассуждениях о совместном походе в кино? Большая кола и попкорн? Ни в коем случае не брать билеты на последний ряд, чтобы не спровоцировать двусмысленных предположений? Оказывается, он низко метил. Даже смешно, стольких девчонок впустую перебрал: Кора, Малия, Хизер... А в итоге в постель лег с малолеткой Дереком. Да еще и сверху ему быть позволил.

Стайлз часто заморгал, заставляя себя глубоко дышать: вот теперь он вспомнил почти все. Как, выпив, пялился на вечеринке – неприкрыто, откровенно, едва не прожигая одежду Дерека взглядом. А когда тот подошел к нему и вместо того, чтобы припугнуть, угостил каким-то коктейлем в высоком стакане, осмелел настолько, что принялся восторгаться необычным, светло-зеленым цветом его глаз. Дерек неожиданно смутился, едва заметно, и тут же попытался возразить, что его глаза просто серые, но Стайлз настаивал, что зеленые, а еще ресницы – длинные, густые, и сам он весь неимоверно привлекателен, а без одежды должен быть еще горячее.

Сейчас Стайлз готов был зарыться лицом в подушку. Какую чушь он нес... И это ведь он потащил Дерека прочь с вечеринки. И даже, кажется, пытался облапать за задницу на виду у всех.

– Ты же младше... – обреченно простонал он. – А я залез к тебе в штаны.

Стайлз отчаянно старался думать о чем угодно, только не о том, что произошло между ним и Дереком на этой широченной кровати. Но так некстати пробудившаяся память услужливо подсказывала, что он уже утыкался носом в подушку – когда Дерек нависал над ним сзади, прижимался грудью к его спине, шумно дышал ему в затылок и резко толкался бедрами, постанывая на каждом движении вперед перед самым оргазмом... Как быстро водил рукой по его члену, подводя к краю... Стайлз сглотнул, надеясь, что его не накроет неуместным сейчас возбуждением.

Кстати, где они? Не похоже, что в загородном доме Хейлов. Скорее, в какой-то квартире. Семья у Дерека большая, об этом знали все в городе, человек десять-двенадцать, да и вряд ли мистер Хейл и миссис Хейл позволили бы сыну привести на ночь любовника. Или бойфренда. Стайлз не знал, кого в нем видит Дерек. До сего утра он и подумать не мог, что тот готов рискнуть репутацией (связь с парнем – это вам не шутки!) и переспать с кем-то, у кого тоже есть член.

А еще Стайлз затруднялся дать точное определение тому, что чувствовал. На первый взгляд все просто: он выпил для храбрости, не подрасчитал, и подсознание, моментально перехватившее контроль над его разумом и телом, подтолкнуло его к человеку, о котором он в трезвом состоянии просто запрещал себе мечтать.

Да он даже никогда не дрочил на Дерека!

Ну, почти никогда. Один раз все же было.

Из-за бейсбола. Игра за первенство штата. К ним приехали «Рыси», сильная команда, и во многом благодаря своему капитану их школьная сборная выиграла тот неимоверно сложный матч. Стайлз помнил, как сидел на трибуне, нетерпеливо ерзал, закусывал от волнения губы и жадно следил за тем, как Дерек бегал по полю, как посылал мяч, вытирал со лба пот, снимал бейсболку и запускал пальцы во взмокшие волосы. А когда объявили конец игры, и все высыпали на поле, чтобы поздравить победителей, Стайлза подтолкнули к ликующей команде, и он едва не врезался в Дерека. Впервые оказался столь близко к нему. Даже ощутил его запах: смесь пота и терпкости одеколона с ароматом можжевелового леса и приятной дождевой свежести. Дерек привычным движением поправил защитный щиток в паху, обернулся – и Стайлзу на миг показалось, что полный триумфа и искрящего, по-настоящему дикого возбуждения взгляд адресован именно ему, только ему, но тут на брата с объятиями и поздравлениями накинулась Кора и отвлекла на себя, увела обратно в толпу.

Поздно вечером, за предусмотрительно закрытой на замок дверью, в собственной кровати, приспустив до колен пижамные штаны и устроив руку на члене, Стайлз дрочил и представлял, как задирает на Дереке влажную, прилипшую к телу майку, трогает его скользкую, разгоряченную кожу, разрешает ему трогать себя... Он позорно быстро – и бурно для того, кто отрицает собственный интерес к парням, – кончил с мыслями о том, как вылизывает Дереку мошонку, стоя перед ним на коленях. После, когда эйфория от удивительно яркого оргазма спала, и он смог трезво оценить свои фантазии, его охватил стыд. Следующий день Стайлз начал с того, что заново сосредоточил все внимание на Лидии и постарался выкинуть из головы новое наваждение. Только, судя по сегодняшнему пробуждению, он мало в этом преуспел, и на вечеринке склеил не девчонку, как планировал, а Дерека.

– Какая разница, сколько мне лет? Ты хотел меня, я хотел тебя. В чем проблема?

Дерек прикоснулся к его плечу и попытался придвинуться ближе: то ли обнять хотел, то ли поцеловать. Стайлз не позволил ни того, ни другого, уперев ладонь ему в грудь. А еще он заметил, как топорщится одеяло у того между ног – здравствуй, утренний стояк. Похоже, Дерек искренне рассчитывал на продолжение. Или его член рассчитывал. Стайлз был неимоверно рад, что его собственное возбуждение пропало сразу же, едва он обнаружил, с кем проснулся рядом.

– Это так не работает, – достаточно резко сказал он. – Надеюсь, никто не видел нас уезжающими вместе. Лучше скажи, где мы?

Дерек нахмурился, но все же ответил:

– В городской квартире Лоры, нашей с Корой старшей сестры. Дома постоянно кто-то есть, и если привести кого-нибудь, об этом сразу же узнают. Когда ты полез ко мне на парковке, я решил, что здесь нам будет удобно, и никто не подслушает.

Стайлз внимательнее осмотрел комнату. О том, что это женская спальня, мало что говорило. Может, только большое зеркало в полный рост у противоположной стены. Да и вряд ли здесь постоянно жили, скорее, использовали квартиру для таких вот ночных рандеву. Крайне удобно. Конечно, если можешь себе позволить подобное.

– И что, сообщил Лоре, что приведешь клевую девчонку? Или она знает, что ты по парням? Вот честно, никогда бы не подумал, глядя на тебя. И как часто ты тут зависаешь? Наверное, с каждой школьной вечеринки сбегаешь с кем-то подходящим, кто готов дать?

Прозвучало едко, обидно, но Стайлз и чувствовал себя обиженным. Использованным. Дерек вчера был в настроении потрахаться, а тут он сам к нему подкатил, предлагая себя. Возможно, залезь он на Дерека, а не тот на него, Стайлз вел бы себя сейчас снисходительней. И не известно, что бы он еще ляпнул, но тут его вскипающее негодование прервал звук, больше схожий с раздраженным, плохо сдерживаемым рыком.

Дерек резко поднялся с кровати и, не обращая внимания на свалившееся на пол одеяло, сверкая голым, подтянутым задом и не смущаясь собственного стояка – все-таки Стайлз был прав, когда думал, что тот не прочь пойти на еще один заход – нашел под креслом свои трусы и натянул их. Даже умудрился как-то заправить внутрь возбужденный член. А потом повернулся, холодно сверкнул взглядом и скупо, зло бросил:

– Сказал, что приведу тебя. Лора знает, что ты мне нравишься. И Кора. Думаю, и Питер в курсе. А вчера я решил, что тоже нравлюсь тебе. Я ошибся, Стайлз?

Он взялся за джинсы – и Стайлза вдруг проняло: стоп, он не ослышался, и Дерек только что первым признался?.. Конечно, не так Стайлз планировал распрощаться с девственностью и начать с кем-нибудь встречаться. Но ведь ему и в голову не могло прийти рассматривать пока единственного виновника своих «неправильных» фантазий, как возможного... парня? А Дерек, получается, даже не скрывал своей заинтересованности перед сестрами – и перед каким-то Питером, наверное, очередным родственником, может, старшим братом. Стайлз не знал, есть ли у Дерека еще братья и сестры, кроме Коры и Лоры. После той постыдной ночи, когда он дрочил и кончил, представляя рядом с собой не голую чирлидершу, а голого бейсболиста, он так старательно избегал всего, связанного с Дереком – кроме совсем уж явных моментов: когда многие уроки проходят в смежных классах, сложно не сталкиваться в школе хотя бы раз в день, ¬– что изрядно преуспел в игнорировании слишком многих вещей.

Выходит, все те хмурые, недовольные взгляды, что Дерек бросал на него, выражали не ненависть, а заинтересованность? И до вчерашнего вечера он думал, что безразличен Стайлзу, пока тот сам не полез к нему, расхваливая его глаза и тело – и предлагая уйти с вечеринки? А потом они завалились в постель. Тут сердце Стайлза пропустило несколько ударов: а если Дерек тоже был девственником? Тогда он вдвойне облажался. Наговорил того, чего не следовало говорить. Словно из них двоих малолетка именно он. А ведь, судя по количеству использованных презервативов и факту, что проснулся он в отличном настроении и без намека на похмелье, ночью они дали жару. И достигли полного взаимопонимания – по крайней мере, в том, что касалось их плотских желаний.

Он шумно выдохнул и взглянул на Дерека. Злой, напряженный, искрящий раздражением, со сведенными на переносице бровями, разгребающий перепутанные вещи в поисках своей рубашки, в расстегнутых джинсах, босой – сейчас он, вопреки всему и здравому смыслу в частности, казался Стайлзу необычайно привлекательным.

– Я не знал, – выяснив, что друг к другу их толкнула обоюдная симпатия, Стайлз почувствовал себя куда увереннее и раскрепощенней. – Дерек! Прекрати собираться. Давай поговорим нормально. К тому же, ты не можешь уйти, это твоя квартира. То есть, твоей сестры. А я выметаться не собираюсь, пока мы все не проясним.

– Что ты хочешь прояснить?

Дерек разом скинул все вещи с кресла и плюхнулся в него – уперев локти в широко расставленные колени, сверкая через расстегнутую ширинку белыми трусами – и выжидающе глянул на Стайлза, даже бровь приподнял, будто бы понукая: «Давай, говори».

– Хорошо, – Стайлз облизнул губы. – Это просто. Слова – мой конек. Но не отношения. Понимаешь? Думаю, ты мне давно нравишься. Достаточно сильно, раз выпив, я слетел с тормозов и полез тебя лапать. Но я так долго – и не без подробностей, знаешь ли, – представлял, как лишусь девственности с горячей девчонкой, что оказался совершенно не готов проснуться в одной постели с парнем. А после еще выяснить, что трахал не я, а меня. Я же старше, в конце концов!.. И обычно люди сначала осознают свои пристрастия и ориентацию, а уже потом пускаются в эксперименты. А не наоборот.

Дерек недобро – Стайлз бы даже сказал, что по-волчьи: подобные взгляды он ловил на себе в зоопарке, когда нарочито медленно прогуливался взад-вперед мимо вольера с волками, стараясь раздразнить зверей и вынудить их беспокоиться, – исподлобья глянул на него.

– Уж прости, что твой первый раз был со мной, а не с Лидией Мартин.

– Что? Откуда ты знаешь про Лидию?

– Ты трещишь о ней постоянно. Не затыкаясь.

– Дерек, у нас нет ни одного совместного урока, я учусь на класс старше, мы даже в разных командах, у тебя бейсбол, у меня лакросс. Ты следишь за мной?

На лице Дерека промелькнуло растерянное замешательство: словно он ляпнул что-то лишнее, чего Стайлзу не следовало знать.

– Ты так много и громко болтаешь, что уже вся школа в курсе, – поспешил он оправдаться.

Стайлз с недоверием покачал головой. Лидия долгое время была его иконой, недостижимой мечтой – разумеется, он говорил о ней. Но не так уж и часто, как могло показаться тому, кто сумел бы заглянуть в его самые потаенные и грязные фантазии. Да и выслушивать все это доводилось лишь Скотту, настоящему бро, с которым он делился почти всем. Только Стайлз даже его не посвятил в тайну единственного раза, когда дрочил на Дерека Хейла, а после упорно пытался выпинать чересчур горячий образ вон из своих мокрых снов. Мысли же о том, какими словами рассказать Скотту о случившемся этой ночью – да и рассказывать ли вообще – он предпочел отложить на некое мистическое «потом».

– С Лидией мне не светит. Она по уши в Джексоне. – Стайлз заметил, как Дерек напрягся, и осадил его: – Эй! Сначала дослушай, а потом уже фыркай. Я не говорил, что кинулся на тебя от отчаяния. Наоборот, вроде как признался, что ты мне небезразличен. Я даже собственному отражению такое ни разу, чтобы вслух, запершись в ванной и заглушая шумом льющейся из крана воды, не проговаривал. Я не виноват, что все случилось чересчур быстро и спонтанно! Мы ведь даже не знакомы толком. Я ничего о тебе не знаю. Ну, кроме того, что ты живешь в лесу, любишь бейсбол, хорошо учишься и у тебя есть отпадные сестры, одна из которых даже разрешает пользоваться ее квартирой и не кривит нос от того, что ты водишь сюда парней.

– Парня, – поправил его Дерек. – Обычно я сюда заваливаюсь, когда дома все достают.

– Так уж никого и не водил?

Он прямо чувствовал, как Дерек оттаивает, даже его голос смягчился, и напряжение схлынуло.

– Только тебя. И если хочешь, могу позвать на свидание. Чтобы мы могли узнать друг друга.

По тому, как Дерек смотрел на него – пристально, с явно различимым волнением и надеждой, которые он даже не пытался скрыть, – можно было догадаться, что перспектива получить отказ его действительно пугала. Он провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам, приглаживая их, и прикусил губу, все еще дожидаясь ответа. Стайлз проследил за этими нехитрыми движениями – и память тут же встрепенулась, откликнувшись новыми подробностями: на этот раз об их первом поцелуе.

Сбежав с вечеринки, они забрались в машину Дерека, скучный серебристый форд, явно одолженный на вечер у родителей, новенький и блестящий. Да только, даже разъезжай Дерек на «камаро», желтом с черными полосками, как у Бамблби, Стайлз все равно считал бы свой старый джип самой лучшей машиной на свете. В другой раз, когда на его счету не будет нескольких стаканов с алкоголем, он еще прокатит на нем Дерека. Почему-то тогда он не сомневался, что у них случится этот «другой раз».

Сев за руль, Дерек принялся быстро отстукивать кому-то смс. Плюхнувшийся на сиденье рядом Стайлз едва дождался, пока тот закончил переписываться и убрал телефон в карман, сообщив, что обо всем договорился, им есть, куда поехать, – и внезапным, резким движением притянул его к себе за ворот куртки.

Уличный фонарь, рядом с которым была припаркована машина, отбрасывал смазанное желтое пятно света на припорошенный подтаявшим снегом асфальт. Из-за аккуратно подстриженной и украшенной разноцветными огоньками живой изгороди, отделявшей участок Мартинов от тротуара и проезжей части, доносились гвалт и музыка. А они сидели внутри форда, замерев, связав друг друга мечущимися взглядами, цепляясь за остатки смелости, притихнув и взволнованно дыша – а через секунду губы Стайлза прижались к мягким, прохладным губам Дерека, и они вовсю принялись целоваться, закрыв глаза и хватая друг друга за одежду так отчаянно, будто соревновались за лидерство. Стайлз вспомнил, как не удержался и нагло полез к чужой ширинке, нащупал полувставший член, сжал – заставив Дерека просяще застонать ему в рот. Тот даже поддал вверх бедрами, откликаясь на прикосновение, а после с явным сожалением оторвался от его губ, накрыл ладонью пальцы Стайлза, хозяйничающие у него между ног, и осторожно, успокаивающе погладил. Только не понятно было, кого он в тот момент уговаривал остановиться и потерпеть: себя или Стайлза.

А потом они ехали по ночному, ярко украшенному к Рождеству городу, и Стайлз засматривался на удивительно красивый, точеный профиль Дерека, выхватываемый из темноты фонарями, мимо которых они проносились. Голова кружилась – то ли от выпитого, то ли от предвкушения, ожидания чего-то необычного, что неминуемо должно произойти между ними. Он даже дорогу не запомнил, лишь отметил, что они выехали на городскую окраину, застроенную редкими для Бикон Хиллс многоэтажками, у одной из которых форд свернул на парковку. В лифте, пока кабина поднималась, Дерек уже сам первым накинулся на него, вжал в угол, нетерпеливо гладил через рубашку, влажно, горячо вел языком по шее, самозабвенно утыкаясь носом в ключицы. Стайлзу в какой-то момент даже показалось, будто к нему принюхиваются. Только разобрать, а так ли это, он не успел – двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и Дерек почти вытолкал его в длинный коридор, в конце которого оказалась нужная им дверь.

Отгораживаясь от воспоминаний, из-за которых в паху ожидаемо потяжелело, а по телу начала разливаться томящая теплота, Стайлз сцепил пальцы в замок и решительно выдал встречное предложение:

– Я сам могу позвать тебя на свидание.

Пусть накануне он и позволил Дереку вести, попробовать сменить раскладку никогда не поздно. Все-таки у них целый год разницы, и в его, Стайлза, пользу. Даже фантазируя украдкой, он не представлял... да ладно, ничего он толком не представлял, до сих пор ему и в голову не приходило всерьез думать о подобной связи. Или отношениях.

Дерек подался вперед, почти обжигая взглядом и впиваясь пальцами в колени.

– Я согласен, – ответил он поспешно, словно опасался, что Стайлз передумает и возьмет свои слова обратно, и его кадык снова поднялся и опустился, когда он сглотнул. – Там ванна и душ, если тебе надо, – он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. – Или ты хочешь позавтракать?

– Душ. Определенно, душ. А потом и в рот можно что-нибудь закинуть... Вот мне не нравится, как ты лыбишься. Я о еде говорил! Закинуть в рот что-нибудь съедобное. Понятно?

Дерек согласно кивнул, но похабная улыбка с его губ так и не сошла.

Под прохладными, освежающими струями Стайлз окончательно пришел в себя. О том, что секс с Дереком у него был, свидетельствовали как пугающие крайне убедительным правдоподобием воспоминания, так и ощущения собственного тела. Он осторожно провел пальцем между ягодиц – легкое жжение и непривычная растянутость его немного беспокоили, но хорошо хоть ничего не вытекало. От одной лишь мысли, что Дерек мог в него кончить, Стайлза передернуло. Определенно, презерватив – второе великое изобретение человечества после колеса. И после жареной картошки спиральками.

Перенюхав весь немногочисленный набор шампуней и гелей для душа, Стайлз остановился на свежем травянисто-хвойном аромате. Предназначалась ли эта бутылочка для ухажеров Лоры, когда они оставались у нее на ночь, или же этим шампунем пользовался Дерек, Стайлз не знал. Тщательно вымывшись, он взял с полки одно из больших синих полотенец, Дерек рассказал, где лежат чистые, насухо вытерся – и понял, что оставил всю одежду в комнате. Расхаживать голым по незнакомой квартире – пусть даже Дерек уже видел его таким, да и в душ он отправился, не стесняясь, – не хотелось. Осмотревшись, он заметил на крючке у двери темно-бордовый банный халат и, недолго раздумывая, нырнул в него, затянув на животе пояс узлом.

Дерек обнаружился на кухне – такой же светлой и просторной, как и вся квартира. Стайлз прошел мимо уже знакомой ему спальни, по пути заглянул в гостиную с удобным на вид раскладным диваном и телевизором такой величины, что впору было назвать его домашним кинотеатром. Интересно, если он предложит пересмотреть все «Звездные войны» разом, Дерек согласится? Ну, или хотя бы один из последних фильмов?

Едва он вошел, Дерек встал из-за стола. Джинсы на нем были застегнуты, и он даже успел надеть скучную темно-серую футболку. Стайлз едва удержался от подколки, когда посмотрел в миску, из которой тот ел: сладкие кукурузные хлопья, залитые молоком. Какой-то совсем уж детский рацион. Сам бы он постеснялся уплетать подобное перед парнем, с которым ночь прокувыркался в постели. Но видимо Дерек не из тех, кого беспокоит чужое мнение о нем и его вкусах.

– Я приготовил омлет, – сообщил он Стайлзу. – Есть сок, яблочный. А еще у Лоры где-то кофе был, могу поискать.

Стайлз загнал подальше стремление выпендриться и затребовать кофе – покрепче и почернее. Вместо этого он устроился на свободном стуле и согласился на сок. Хлопнула дверца холодильника, и через полминуты рядом с тарелкой с горячим золотистым омлетом, выставленной перед Стайлзом, словно подношение, появился высокий стакан, наполненный прозрачным яблочным соком. Снабдив его всем необходимым, Дерек уселся напротив и принялся доедать свои хлопья.

– Говори, – не выдержал Стайлз и подцепил зубцами вилки очередной кусочек. Довольно вкусно. Но омлет сложно испортить, если только не пытаться его сжечь. – Ты смотришь на меня так, словно хочешь использовать как мясную добавку к своим жутко полезным и наверняка диетическим хлопьям.

Дерек с явным скептицизмом взглянул на него, не забыв приподнять одну из бровей и показывая, что он на самом деле думает о чувстве юмора своего гостя, а потом просто и искренне ответил:

– Мне нравится, что на тебе мой халат. А хлопья я люблю с молоком, а не с мясом.

– Так ты из-за халата так пялишься? – Стайлз пожалел, что не заглянул в спальню и не переоделся, прежде чем явиться на кухню. Нет, ему не стало вдруг неуютно от того, что он кутался в вещь Дерека, наоборот, его испугало ощущение тепла и комфорта, мягко обнявшее со спины, будто настоящими руками. – Прости, что взял, не спросив.

– Стайлз, я же сказал, что мне нравится.

С завтраком они разобрались в молчании, ощущая сковывающую неловкость, повисшую между ними. Действительно, о чем им говорить? Ни общих увлечений, ни общих друзей. Пока их объединяла только не застеленная, измятая постель.

– Я пойму, если тебе все это не нужно, – сдержанно, будто уже готовясь к защите, произнес Дерек, когда они вернулись в спальню, и Стайлз начал одеваться. – Мне могло вчера показаться...

– Ничего тебе не показалось, – перебил его Стайлз, застегивая рубашку. – Вроде мы уже выяснили, кто и кому тут нравится.

Дерек кивнул и засунул руки в карманы, сжав губы в одну напряженную линию.

– И что это должно значить? – не выдержал Стайлз. – Я почти слышу, как в твоей голове скрипят и толкаются тяжеленные мысли.

– Я хочу отношений, а не просто спать с тобой.

Стайлз едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать ему от души – может тогда он наконец-то понял бы.

– Я помню, что в школе твой ум на хорошем счету, но, как по мне, ты самый настоящий придурок. Я вроде уже позвал тебя на свидание. А ты согласился. И если это не отношения, или хотя бы не попытка их завести, то что тогда?

Попытка смутить Дерека не удалась, он даже взгляда не отвел. Стайлз позавидовал его упрямству, потому что самому ему ужасно хотелось отвернуться, уйти от завораживающего, пристального внимания светлых, пронзительных глаз, казалось, заглядывающих прямо в душу. А тот стоял, чуть склонив голову набок – и будто бы пытался вычленить одному ему понятные знаки и подсказки, способные подтвердить или опровергнуть услышанное. И видимо нашел их – в участившемся дыхании Стайлза, биении его сердца – или же просто поверил его словам. Потянулся к нему – все-таки Стайлз был несколько выше – приблизился вплотную, повел носом по его щеке, одним движением умудрившись и одарить лаской, и получить ее, а потом удивительно мягко, словно на пробу, не зная, как сейчас отреагирует Стайлз, коснулся губами уголка его рта. Тот замер, позволив поцеловать себя, а когда почувствовал, что Дерек собирается отстраниться, ухватил его за плечи, притягивая к себе и показывая, что он не против, что ему тоже нравится. Дерек порывисто обнял его, вжался в его тело, прошелся языком по его губам, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и их следующий поцелуй получился долгим и глубоким. Взволнованным. Настоящим.

Стайлз отвечал, удерживая Дерека за поясницу, и чутко прислушивался к тому, что ощущал. Удивительно, но ему нравилось. Ему было приятно. И совершенно не противно. Касания чужих рук на теле, чужие губы и чужой язык, хозяйничающий у него во рту. И ни единого сожаления, что под руками, когда он повел ладонями по груди и плечам Дерека, не обнаружилось ни мягких округлостей, ни тонких бретелек лифчика. Зато бедром он прекрасно чувствовал жмущийся к его ноге твердый член. И происходящее не пугало. Даже заводило – выходит, он зря мечтал о Лидии столько лет. Но об этом он порефлексирует позже.

Стайлз не представлял, насколько далеко они готовы зайти, но первым останавливаться точно не собирался: иначе пришлось бы довольствоваться лишь блеклыми воспоминаниями о своем первом разе, изрядно подпорченными алкогольным дурманом. Ему нужны новые впечатления – живые и яркие.

Дерек целовался в разы лучше Хизер, сминал его губы мягко и в то же время требовательно, толкался в рот языком, вынуждал отвечать ему, терся о его бедра своими, старался просунуть колено между его ног. Дышать становилось все труднее, но не из-за нехватки воздуха, а из-за бешено заколотившегося сердца. Стайлз ухватился за его майку, задрал, собрав складками на спине, и прижал ладони к теплой коже: ощупывая, заново исследуя каждый изгиб его тела. Под его руками Дерек вздрогнул и толкнул их к кровати, куда они тут же рухнули вместе.

– Эй, наверное, нам надо раздеться?..

Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы на его затылке и что-то согласно промычал ему в ключицу, которую уже не просто целовал, а самым настоящим образом вылизывал, задевая подбородком ворот его рубашки. Не будь Стайлз так же сильно увлечен, он бы решил, что Дерек перепутал его с мороженым. Хотя... да пусть продолжает, если ему так нравится. Стайлз потянулся руками вниз, нащупал ремень на его джинсах и попытался расстегнуть. С первого раза ничего не получилось: оказывается, не так уж просто раздеть кого-то, кто в это время всячески трется о тебя, шарит руками по телу, целует и прихватывает шею губами. Когда и со второй попытки справиться не удалось, Стайлз локтем пихнул Дерека в бок, и тот наконец-то сообразил. Отпустил его, перекатился на спину, сам расстегнул джинсы и, приподняв бедра, поспешно стянул их, оставшись в трусах и майке, которую Стайлз тут же дернул вверх, стягивая с Дерека через голову, а потом тоже завозился, раздеваясь. Но едва он расстегнул рубашку и выдернул майку из-за пояса, Дерек сразу же прильнул губами к его животу, ничуть не помогая, а наоборот, заставляя последние связные мысли сжаться до пульсирующего, сконцентрированного в жаркий тугой ком желания. Очередная попытка отпихнуть его ни к чему не привела: Стайлза лишь сильнее ухватили за бедра, а по его оголенной коже жадно прошелся язык, ведя ровную дорожку от пуговицы на штанах к пупку. При этом Дерек носом пытался подцепить и задрать майку еще выше, полностью оголяя грудь Стайлза.

– Дерек... ¬– не вытерпев, простонал он, когда на его штанах наконец-то вжикнула молния.

Скомканная под горлом майка давила на шею и мешала дышать, пальцы Дерека, сжимающие его член, даже через ткань трусов казались неимоверно горячими. Язык выводил вокруг сосков – сначала правого, потом левого – влажные спирали, и от каждого нового прикосновения Стайлза пронзало сладкой дрожью. Если он чувствовал то же самое ночью, не удивительно, что он согласился быть снизу – да все, что угодно, лишь бы пытка удовольствием не прекращалась. Чересчур настойчивый, подавляющий своим откровенным желанием – разве можно было подумать, что почти всегда серьезный, собранный Дерек способен быть таким?

Стайлз наконец-то скинул штаны и запинал их куда-то, кажется, сбросил с кровати. Дерек, так и не дождавшись, пока он избавится от оставшейся одежды, потянул вниз его трусы и обхватил пальцами твердый, налившийся член. От всплеска ощущений Стайлз едва не прокусил губу. Чужая рука не шла ни в какое сравнение с собственной ладонью. Пусть Дерек и дрочил ему в совершенно непривычном темпе, не так сжимал, не там прикасался... Но именно от этой новизны хотелось стонать в голос. Особенно, когда губы Дерека прихватывали его сосок, безостановочно вылизывая и вбирая в рот. Стайлз закрыл глаза, откидывая голову на скомканное одеяло. Если где-то в нем еще и оставались последние сомнения в правильности происходящего, они выгорели без остатка. Не в силах сдерживаться, Стайлз крепко вцепился в растрепанные волосы склонившегося над ним Дерека, еще ближе притягивая его к своей груди.

Но Дерек вырвался – легко, будто усилия Стайлза ничего не значили – и повел носом по его животу, не обращая внимания на разочарованный то ли вздох, то ли всхлип, раздавшийся сверху. Добрался до его паха, уткнулся лицом в короткие волоски и шумно вдохнул – прежде чем взять в рот подрагивающий член. Стайлз охнул от неожиданности, широко распахнул глаза и даже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы удостовериться – а не показалось ли ему. Может от сладких, невозможных ощущений и дикого перевозбуждения он просто спятил?

Но Дерек и правда устроил голову у него между ног и отсасывал ему.

Стайлз всхлипнул и упал навзничь. Такого не было даже в его самых отчаянных фантазиях. И такого точно не происходило ночью. Он помнил поцелуи в полутьме, то, как они стягивали друг с друга одежду и едва не повалились на пол, потому что оба умудрились запутаться в болтающихся ниже колен штанах. Потом улеглись на кровать, и Стайлз полез исследовать тело Дерека, нетерпеливо гладил, ласкал везде, куда мог дотянуться, пытался подрочить ему. Дерек отвечал с не меньшей горячностью, откликался на каждое прикосновение, а потом перевернул его на живот и, держа ладонь на пояснице, долго, осторожно растягивал пальцами, из последних сил сдерживая желание, доводя до изнеможения и себя, и Стайлза – прежде чем надеть презерватив и трахнуть по-настоящему. В первый раз. Перевозбужденные, не знающие толком, что и как им делать, они кончили почти одновременно, после первых же нескольких толчков. А чуть позже, когда у них снова встало от легких, ленивых ласк и влажных поцелуев, охотно повторили, и на этот раз им удалось продержаться чуть дольше – прежде чем их накрыло повторным оргазмом.

Но ртом на его член Дерек точно не насаживался.

– Ты псих... – пролепетал Стайлз. – Только попробуй остановиться...

Он неосознанно поддал бедрами и снова обеими руками ухватился за волосы Дерека, удерживая его голову у себя между ног – совершенно не заботясь о том, что подобное обращение может вызвать недовольство. Стайлз воспринимал только жар, разливающийся у него в паху, чувствовал губы, сжимающиеся на головке, язык, скользящий вверх-вниз по стволу, и то, как член тычется изнутри в щеку Дерека, когда тот старался взять глубже. Даже если это первый минет, который он делал, Стайлз авансом готов был выписать ему с десяток благодарностей. Все равно, сравнить ему не с чем, а ощущения по-настоящему улетные.

Растворяясь в удовольствии, он повернул голову, скользнул затуманившимся взглядом по отражению в большом зеркале – и залип на увиденном. Даже выискивая порно в сети, ночью, тайком от отца, он не находил ничего горячее. Дерек, гибкий, подтянутый, со светло-бронзовой от загара кожей, склонился над ним, стоя на коленях и приподняв задницу. Его голова двигалась вверх-вниз между разведенных ног Стайлза, губы плотно смыкались на блестящем от слюны члене, а сам Стайлз хватался за его черные волосы, не отпускал, поддавал вверх бедрами, почти трахал его рот. Дерек подвел ладонь под его яйца, легонько сжимал и ласкал, а второй рукой быстро дрочил себе, приспустив трусы и вытащив наружу член.

От подобного зрелища возбуждение только усилилось, накрыло горячей волной, Стайлз застонал громче и чаще, в такт движениям собственных бедер вверх и движениям головы Дерека ему навстречу. В момент, когда он готов был кончить – или умереть – их взгляды в отражении пересеклись, Дерек тоже наблюдал за ним, и в его подернутых желанием глазах он прочел хлесткое: «Сейчас». Он рухнул в оргазм, захлебываясь осознанием, что Дерек даже не попытался отстраниться, позволил излиться ему в рот.

Переведя дыхание, Стайлз снова повернулся к зеркалу и едва узнал себя – неужели это он: одурманенный, лишенный сил, обалдело улыбающийся?.. Дерек выпустил изо рта его дочиста вылизанный член и, зарывшись носом ему в пах, быстро и резко додрочил себе. Он кончил, вздрагивая и едва слышно постанывая, заливая белесой спермой сжатый вокруг члена кулак. Несколько капель пролилось на бедро Стайлза.

Немного успокоившись, Дерек дотянулся до коробки с бумажными салфетками, стоящей на тумбочке, вытер свою руку и ногу Стайлза и, полностью стащив сползшие на бедра трусы и бросив их на пол, расслаблено разлегся рядом. Совершенно не скрывая самодовольной улыбки. Стайлз провел рукой по его волосам, проверяя, не повыдергивал ли их, увлекшись в момент оргазма. А когда Дерек поддал вверх головой, прося о новых прикосновениях, принялся медленно, лениво поглаживать его.

– Было отпадно. Но ты точно псих. Ты же проглотил все. А как же безопасный секс? Или ты прогуливал лекции мисс Моррелл?

– Ты был девственником, – голос Дерека прозвучал хрипловато, и они оба прекрасно знали, что послужило тому причиной. – Ночью я мог бы и презервативы не надевать.

– Так у тебя тоже первый раз? – оживился Стайлз, убирая руку с его головы.

Дерек вздохнул и выдал почти признание:

– Первый, что мне действительно понравился.

– Ого... Хочешь сказать, что у тебя уже кто-то был, но удовольствие, настоящее, неземное, когда галактики перед глазами сталкиваются, и хочется стонать, кричать и грязно ругаться, прося еще и еще, ты получил только со мной?

Дерек кивнул и легонько прикусил плечо Стайлза, обозначая свое отношение к утомляющей его болтовне. Но заставить Сайлза замолчать, когда его по-настоящему что-то интересует, не так уж и просто.

– И кто это был? Парень? Девушка? Почему-то мне кажется, что ты по-всякому можешь. Я имею в виду, не только с парнями. Я прав? Вы встречались? Ты был влюблен? А в тебя? Если не хочешь, так уж и быть, имен можешь не называть. Просто намекни.

– Девушка, – Дерек поморщился, словно уже сама тема разговора была ему неприятна. – Старше меня. Намного. Мы расстались. У нас бы все равно ничего не получилось.

– Да ну! Старше?.. – Стайлз с усилием прикусил за хвост едва не сорвавшийся с языка комментарий про возраст и причину, по которой Дерек на него запал. – Так чьи-то родители были против?

– И ее, и мои. Если бы узнали. Не хочу вспоминать об этом сейчас.

– Понял, не лезу. Ты хочешь лежать и молчаливо пялиться в потолок. Если бы мы курили, то могли бы передавать друг другу сигарету. В киношках такое любят показывать. Но ты не куришь. Ты же спортсмен. И я не курю. Только и остается, что изучать потолок.

Рядом с теплым, уютным Дереком, переставшим реагировать на его болтовню, но не просящим заткнуться, Стайлз чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Он думал, что после того, как возбуждение отпустит их, они снова ощутят неловкость, как во время завтрака. Но сейчас Стайлз вынужден был признать, что секс действительно творит чудеса, один оргазм – и Дерек перестал восприниматься, как совершенно чужой человек. Их руки соприкоснулись, Стайлз нашел его ладонь, переплетая пальцы, и Дерек сжал его руку в ответ.

Вот только, словно они действительно перенеслись в дешевый кинороман с элементами порно, окутавшая их идиллия не выстояла против звонка обыкновенного мобильного телефона. Звук Стайлз отключил еще накануне, поставив на виброзвонок – все равно шум вечеринки любую, даже самую громкую мелодию поглотил бы, и сейчас характерное жужжание раздавалось откуда-то с пола, из кармана валяющихся у кровати штанов.

Дерек дернул рукой, прижатой к боку Стайлза, и недовольно фыркнул:

– Твой телефон жужжит.

– Пожужжит и смолкнет.

– Ответь.

– Мне лень.

– Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

Звонивший и не думал сбрасывать, мало того, не дождавшись ответа в первый раз, он тут же набрал снова, жужжание возобновилось, и пришлось подняться. Угрозе Дерека Стайлз верил. А если это отец? Вопросов же потом не оберешься. Особенно, если он услышит в ответ чужой незнакомый голос: «Здравствуйте, шериф. Стайлз у меня. Я Дерек Хейл, и мы с вашим сыном лежим сейчас голые в одной постели». Стайлз пока не был готов во всеуслышание объявить, что у него, возможно, появился парень. Не девушка, заметьте, а бойфренд-малолетка. Отец уж точно не обрадуется.

Он вытряс из кармана телефон и поднес его к уху.

– О, Скотт, привет!

«Стайлз! Ты где? Все в порядке? Я уже раз десять набирал, а ты все не поднимаешь! И ни на одну из смс-ок не ответил! И твой отец только что звонил, я целых пять минут заливал, что ты остался у меня и отсыпаешься!»

– Прости, бро, правда, не слышал. Звук вырубил. Я тебя тоже прикрою как-нибудь. Хотя, постой, я тебя уже раз десять прикрывал, когда ты на свидания с Эллисон сбегал. Так что, получается, ты мне даже еще должен.

«Но я считал, что ты дома! А потом Джексон сказал, что ты одновременно с Дереком Хейлом ушел. Но он же не мог за тобой пойти?.. Он ничего с тобой не сделал?..»

– Да нет, конечно! Мы же...

Он представил, как вытянется лицо Скотта, как отреагирует отец, как на него посмотрит Лидия, а за спиной начнут шептаться одноклассники – и защитный механизм под названием «расскажи небылицу, в которую все поверят» едва не заставил его наговорить глупостей. Да, он мог соврать, что Дерек его просто подвез домой, мог убедить Скотта, что они и вовсе ушли по отдельности – и Скотт бы принял его объяснения, поверил бы безоговорочно. Он мог бы даже рассказать, что познакомился с красивой девчонкой и завис у нее. И Скотт обязательно бы выдал в ответ: «Круто! Дай пять! Мы же теперь можем двойные свидания устраивать, я с Эллисон, ты с... Я ее знаю? Говоришь, она классная?» А потом бы он поднял взгляд на хмурого Дерека, слышавшего каждое его слово, попытался бы вяло оправдаться, теребя ухо: «Не подумай ничего такого, мне просто время нужно. Не по телефону же рассказывать! Нужен подходящий момент». А тот бы лежал и смотрел – молча и осуждающе. И под этим вымышленным, колючим, даже болезненным взглядом Стайлзу стало по-настоящему холодно. Он вдруг остро осознал, что не хочет, чтобы происходящее между ними, чем бы оно ни было, закончилось, толком и не начавшись. Для него все сейчас в новинку. Скорее всего, и для Дерека – тоже.

И если он будет ждать некого «подходящего момента», чтобы открыться перед лучшим другом, он запросто может дотянуть до того, что станет просто не в чем признаваться – не будет ни отношений, которые они даже еще не начали выстраивать, ни доверчивой открытости и теплоты, плещущейся сейчас во взгляде Дерека.

– Знаешь, Дерек вообще-то нормальный. А после вчерашнего я могу даже сказать, что он мне нравится, – голос чуть дрожал, и Стайлз отвернулся, присел на край кровати, нервничая и теребя край одеяла, потому и не заметил, как Дерек, услышав его, улыбнулся. – Я должен был предупредить, бро, но ты ведь понимаешь... В общем, я сейчас у него. Зависали всю ночь.

«Так вы ушли с девчонками?.. Но вы же особо не общались никогда. Я даже не заметил! И ты теперь... О. О-оо!.. Я хоть не помешал?..»

Стайлз сглотнул, замешкался, обернулся, словно ища поддержки, заметался взглядом по лицу Дерека. А тот пододвинулся к нему и осторожно положил руку ему на грудь – успокаивая, даря опору и уверенность. Стайлз даже зажмурился на мгновенье. Подобное бережное теплое касание, не связанное напрямую с сексом, но выражающее искреннюю близость между двумя людьми, на самом деле ощущалось куда интимнее, чем любое хватание за член.

И он решился. Как в воду с вышки шагнул. Выпалил на одном дыхании:

– Мы ушли вместе. Я и Дерек. Без девчонок. То есть, мы не только вместе ушли, мы вообще вместе. Дерек и я. И я позвал его на свидание.

Если бы он не слышал громкого сопения в трубке, то решил бы, что Скотт прервал разговор. Но тот просто молчал.

– Эй, бро?.. – ему вдруг стало страшно. – Это же не осуждающее-осуждающее пыхтение? Или ты уже хватаешься за ингалятор?

Дерек рядом тоже притих. Только сжимал его руку и, казалось, прислушивался к тишине столь же внимательно, как и сам Стайлз. Понимая, насколько для того важен так до сих пор и не произнесенный ответ.

«Эм... Нет. Я просто... Ну, не ожидал, наверное?.. Но ты же... А как же Лидия?.. Ты всегда твердил, что она отпадная. А тут... Ты ведь никогда не говорил ничего такого, ну, о парнях... А так я рад за тебя, конечно... Но как вы... Ай, не хочу даже знать!.. Но почему именно Дерек?!»

– Потому что Дерек оказался отпаднее, – Стайлз нервно, но с явным облегчением рассмеялся. – Спасибо, бро. Я вечером заскочу. И, правда, у меня все круче некуда.

Он выдохнул и уронил телефон на подушку, повалился на спину, прикрывая лицо руками.

– Сегодня среда?

Дерек угукнул и устроился рядом.

– Тогда в пятницу у нас свидание, – пробубнил Стайлз в ладони. – Будем узнавать друг друга. Надеюсь, ты не сбежишь, когда разберешься, каков Стайлз на самом деле. Только Скотт может подолгу выдерживать меня рядом.

Дерек повел носом по его плечу и обнял, привлекая к себе еще ближе.

– Надеюсь, и ты не сбежишь от меня настоящего.

Сказанное прозвучало тихо – но отчего-то Стайлз почувствовал, что Дерек говорил сейчас о чем-то действительно важном для него. И обнял в ответ.

– Эй, – он с легкостью улыбнулся. – Да я уже растрепал Скотту, что ты идеален! Так что – соответствуй.

А еще им не обязательно выбираться из постели прямо сейчас. Час или даже два они точно могли еще проваляться. Определенно, его подсознание, нагло перехватившее управление и направившее его на вечеринке прямиком к Дереку, сделало им обоим самый лучший подарок.

И он точно знал, что это Рождество окажется для них особенным.


End file.
